corpus_rahkshifandomcom-20200214-history
Call
Call was a short-lived character with a disease that was slowly eating away his Kraata. He managed to outlive his siblings through use of his Stasis powers and came to Corpus in their memory. Appearance Call has a neon-blue head and spine, painted over in vibrant, glowing paint. His face seems perpetually shocked with his wide, brightly glowing yellow eyes and slack jaw hanging under a beak-like face. Veins of brilliant yellow slice through the blue of his back and grey of his shoulders, chest, and arms. The rest of his grey body is covered in countless chips and gaps in his armor where it has rusted through. Personality Generally shy, yet kind around other Rahkshi, Call can be surprisingly impulsive. Or perhaps, unsurprisingly, when you realize he’s dying. He tends to have much of a "Karzahni-may-care" attitude towards life, knowing there’s only so much he can live. Skills and Abilities As a Rahkshi of Stasis Field, Call could cast a protective shell around himself or small creatures that would negate harm but render them unable to move. He wielded a pair of hook swords with silver blades and glowing blue and yellow pommels. Relationships Call had little in the way of friends, perhaps only including Sim, a fellow Stasis Field Rahkshi. He had mixed feelings about Vlad after their attempt to stop Illusive went sour. Bio It all started with an outbreak. A little known Makuta on a small, isolated island suddenly found the Kraata he had produced decaying in their suits, dying within a matter of days. The next batch didn’t even make it to become Rahkshi. The Makuta frantically researched the virus that was taking his offspring to produce a cure before it spread to the others. All Kraata, whether they showed signs of the disease or not, were quarantined and experimented on. After months of work, the Makuta believed he had found something. The Kraata that he had tested the concoction on didn’t seem to be showing any signs of disease. He allowed his Rahkshi, including Call, to go free at last. But as it turned out, he had not found a cure. He had only found a way to delay the disease for a while before it returned with greater malice, attacking suit and owner alike. It was too late to save them, but fortunately it seemed it was no longer contagious. Once Call realized what was happening, however, he learned to prolong his time using his Stasis Field powers, freezing himself and the disease to stay alive for a few moments longer. Shortly after he finally arrived at the school, Call came across a distressed Vlad who had just discovered Illusive's advertisement for an attack on a Matoran village. As Revenge joined them, they moved on to the Library where Call used his geographic expertise to deduce the village. Doubt, Helkyrie, and Tesla agreed to follow, however they were too late, and the Matoran had already fended off the attack. But Burn was still left behind, and though he was originally allowed to leave, Call chased him down and convinced Vlad to confiscate his belongings and nearly removed his spines before Burn escaped. Call became frustrated with Vlad's attempts to warn the Matoran and left. Returning to the school, the guilt of his actions weighing on his mind, he ran across a fellow Stasis Field Rahkshi, Sim. After referring a place he had heard of to find paints, he was left alone for a time until he was approached by the Fellowship of Peace. He left them behind and happened to run into Burn in the Armory. Despite Call's attempts to apologize, Burn was only interested in recovering his belongings. Frustrated, Call decided to let out some anger in a spar with Eps which quickly went wrong as Eps went berserk and Call accidentally severed his arm. As Eps came to his senses, he took a drained Call to the Infirmary. Call awakened before Eps and decided to flee to the Library before his luck changed. Snap attempted to talk through his problems, but didn't leave Call feeling any better. As he began wandering again, Eps found him to offer an apology. They ate together, with Call's pain growing greater and greater without his power. As he returned to his dorm to rest, the disease overcame him and he passed away quietly. Trivia * Call was created as a "timebomb" character who could be played for any length of time before easily being removed from play, as Click was intending to leave the game for two years. However, that didn't happen, and Call was removed shortly afterward in favor of others. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Rahkshi